everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesie Persil
Nemesie Persil is the daughter of Persinette from the fairy tale of the same name by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. She is the older twin sister of Nectaire Persil. Info Name: Némésie Persil Age: 15 Parent's Story: Persinette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Egyptienne Constantineau Secret Heart's Desire: To spend a nice, fulfilling life not cooped up in a tower. My "Magic" Touch: I am a very skilled gardener. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be a bit hot-headed at times, and sometimes I have trouble respecting other people's opinions. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. Here I can get to know the local flora very well. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather not be stuck in a tower waiting for a prince to rescue me. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Nectaire. Character Appearance Nemesie is above average height, with long blonde hair and teal eyes. She wears a green shirt with a parsley pattern and pink shorts. Personality Nemesie is a fiery, feisty girl who loves gardening. She is very fond of nature and gets along well with the plants. She is a free spirit and won't take life sitting down in a tower waiting to be rescued. Sometimes her temper gets the better of her, especially when her plants won't grow. Biography Bonjour! I'm Nemesie Persil, the daughter of Persinette. You might have heard the story. It's a French variant of Rapunzel. It all started when my grandmother was craving parsley. Her husband went to take parsley from the garden of a fairy who lived nearby. One day, the fairy caught him, and asked for his child. The man complied, and when his wife gave birth to a girl, he gave her to the fairy. The fairy named the girl Persinette and kept her. When she was twelve, the fairy shut the girl up in a tower, where she lived in luxury. One day, a prince heard Persinette singing and asked to climb up her hair. The two fell in love, and the prince visited her many times. Eventually, Persinette conceived, and when the fairy discovered that Persinette was pregnant, she banished her to the wilderness. She gave birth to twins. Her prince searched for her for a long time, and eventually found her. They tried to sustain themselves with herbs, but the herbs turned to toads and snakes, and they were tormented by harpies. The fairy, having been moved by their despair, arrived in a chariot and took Persinette, her prince, and her twins to the prince's palace. Once everything was all sorted out, my family was able to live happily together at the palace. We live in comfort, and my paternal grandparents still reign as king and queen. Me and my brother Nectaire get along well. I'm the older twin by two minutes. Being the older of the twins, I'm going to be the next Persinette. That's why I'm going to Ever After High. Nectaire goes to Ever After High too. He's got a different destiny from me. Ever After High is a good school. I fit right in at this school - I've made a lot of friends here, and Nectaire has too. I'm glad to be going here. I'm quite fond of gardening. My family has a nice garden, and there's a special section just for me and my brother to plant what we want. I love growing plants so I'll have nice vegetables to eat. I'm a very good cook, and I enjoy making soups and other dishes with vegetables. I especially like inviting my friends over to taste the delicious dishes that I make. One thing I have a bit of an issue with is my temper. I'm very hot-headed, and I get into arguments pretty easily, especially in Princessology and Damsel-in-Distressing. I'm pretty opinionated too, and I get very adamant about my opinions. Disagreeing with others can be pretty hard, since sometimes I worry that people might not respect my opinions. But it's important for me to respect other people's opinions too. As for the destiny conflict...I'm a Rebel. I'm a free spirit who cannot be stuck sitting in a tower. I want to travel far and wide and lead a fulfilling live, not sitting around in a tower. I also don't think I want to grow my hair past my waist. Really long hair sounds like it's going to be hard to manage. I need to write my own story. Trivia *Nemesie's surname means "parsley" in French. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French